Demon Three: Rise of the Akatsuki
by Nadeshiko-Nara
Summary: Sequel to Demon Three: Chuunin Exams. Nadeshiko's life is going great except for an evil organazation that has been reborn. Friends turn into enemies and rivals become friends. Nadeshiko's life is about to turn upside down. OC X OC I do not own Naruto.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I wasn't going to post this but Temari Sabaku Nara told me to. I have a little over view about what happened in my last story in chapter 1. And this one is tons better than my last one! I decided to post the Prologue right now but you'll have to wait a while until I post the rest of the story. These are just random ANBU, no one from my last story. This is just like a Bingo Book that the random ANBU had made. The last entry will remain a secret because it's some one special I've picked out. I hope I made the reasons plausible. 3 of the people in here are people I made up. I like Mokashon the best. The plant is a real type of plant. It's really cool.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Prologue

An ANBU ran. His face mask was sliced in many places, he was bleeding profusely. He was dieing soon and he knew it. But first he needed find another ANBU and give him that little black book. He had spent the last 6 months on a mission to track down Hanabi Hyuga. She had left his Village 7 months ago and they sent him on the mission to get her whereabouts. It wouldn't have been a long mission but what he saw kept him there.

He heard a rustling in a near by tree.

'Please don't let it be them. Please oh please don't let it be them!' He thought as he ran through the trees faster.

"Halt." Said a masked ANBU that came out from the tree that had just moved. The wounded ANBU looked at the man and began to cry with happiness. Both of the ANBU's masks bore the same symbol, the Village Hidden in the Leaves symbol.

"Take this. I was sent to track down Hanabi Hyuga and dispose of her, but I failed my mission. I found her but it's impossible to kill her now, she's part of the Akatsuki. Give this to the Hokage-sama. It has all of the information I could gather on them. Take it NOW." The wounded ANBU said as he breathed his last breathe and died.

The other ANBU leaned down and took the leather covered book from the dead ANBU. He gingerly opened the first blood stained page and read.

**The Akatsuki is reborn. I was originally sent on a mission to track down and kill Hanabi Hyuga. But I did not complete this mission because it is now impossible for a one man team to accomplish. Instead I stayed and gathered information on them. Here are my findings:**

**Objectives: Their Objective is the same as the true Akatsuki, the plan to dominate the world. They will capture the Tailed Beasts. They will use the new ones because the Old Ones are all dead except for the 9 Tails which still resides in Hokage-sama. Their First Targets will be the Demon 4 because they are going to kill them off one by one. Then they will go after the unsealed ones. Then they will breakdown the Economy and strike. The rest of this is the Biographies of each member. I was only able to collect biographies on 9 of the 10 because the last is with the Leader constantly and never appears to the rest f the organization.**

**Konohamaru Sarutobi- He is the Grandson of the Third Hokage. During the 4****th**** Great Ninja War, he was part of the battle that finally destroyed the Akatsuki and took down the Statue that contains the Bijuus. When the Bijuus were released, they left Konohamaru so scarred and disfigured that he didn't look like his original self. This gave him animal like features and a little chakra boost. When angered, he takes the appearance somewhat of Naruto looks like when he summons some of the Demon Fox's chakra. When he returned to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, he was rejected by most villagers and not given the position that he has wanted since childhood, being the 7****th**** Hokage. He became enraged and left the village, but not before he came across a document that ANBU's had confiscated from the previous Akatsuki Leader's offices. It told of Akatsuki's motives and there 3 step process. He decided to remake the Akatsuki and accomplish what they could not. Even though an ANBU squad was sent to kill him I believe that he used mind control on them to think that. He is the Leader.**

**Hanabi Hyuga- Hanabi Hyuga was the second daughter of Hiashi Hyuga. After her father disowned Hinata, she became the new head of the Hyuga family. But once Neji's Hyuga's prowess was shown to be the greatest the Hyuga clan has ever seen, she was cast into the Cadet Branch. Hating her village and he clan, she fled and came across Konohamaru and his new plan. She readily joined, and was accepted because of her Kekkai-Genkai abilities and rigorous training. She now serves being the partner of Suigetsu even though they split up for most missions.**

**Suigetsu- after he helped defeat Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke came back to the Village Hidden in the Sound and became the Otokage. Suigetsu refused to return to "that pointless village" and decided to be a rogue ninja whose only purpose was to take out the remaining Seven Swords Men of the Mist. After this was accomplished, he heard word of the Reborn Akatsuki and joined. He now serves the Sword users role and is the partner to Hanabi Hyuga even though they prefer to do missions alone and cannot stand each other. He has all Seven Swords of the Seven Swords men of the Mist. He was originally from the Village of the Bloody Mist.**

**Matsuri- Matsuri was once the only Pupil of Gaara-sama before he became the 5****th**** Kazekage. She was trained under him for many years and knows how to manipulate Sand fairly well even though she prefers to use weapons and do Tai-jutsus. She was once an ANBU. When she confessed her love to Gaara-sama, he only rejected her. She ran away because he had taught her enough and if he wouldn't accept her love, there was no reason to be in that Village. When she caught wind of the Reborn Akatsuki, she immediately left the Village and joined Akatsuki. She was from the Village Hidden in the Sand.**

**Mokashon Cephala- She looks much like the previous Akatsuki member, Zetsu, because she is the supposed daughter. Her body is engulfed in and Albany Pitcher Plant, which looks like a Venus Fly Trap and is red and white. She currently serves the position of spy and disposes of bodies. She has the ability to combine with other plants. She is easily annoyed but gets along quite well with her partner even though her partner would rather not be paired with anyone. She has been a rogue Ninja all of her life with no home country.**

**Matsudai Itonami- She is a legendary Ninja who specializes in stopping time. She has now found a way to beat time itself and live forever. Even in near death situations, she can turn back time and turn the tables on her opponent. Instead of being able to turn back time or stop it for the normal 3 minutes, she can turn it back hours before and stop it for even days. Even though she is older in age, this is certainly not a disadvantage because she is not weaker but has more battle experience. She is the partner Kane Kaguya. They can not stand each other. She joined Akatsuki for unknown reasons. She was originally from the Village Hidden in the Sand.**

**Kane Kaguya- She happily agreed to join Akatsuki and was put in charge of the first step. Her ranges of Jutsus are mostly bone Jutsus because she is the lost Kaguya member. She's taken the Kaguya's Kekkai-Genkai even farther. She has the ability to dislocate body parts and control them. She also can create clones of herself with bone and make it practically invincible. She is teamed with Matsudai Itonami, who does not approve of her reasons for fighting while Kane thinks that Matsudai needs a reason to fight to compel her. Kane is in charge of the First Step in Akatsuki's plan to take over the world and is apparently doing quite well because all of her Bounty Money goes to the Akatsuki fund, even though she does do side Bounties and puts them to her own account. She has been a missing-nin her whole life.**

**Menma Sanzoku- he was thought to be dead because he sacrificed himself but it actually not. He was given a new bone structure by Kane Kaguya and then naturally healed the rest of the way. **

Then ANBU went to turn to the last page and read the last page. His shaking hand peeled up the crisp page. _Swish! _A blade cut through the air and the ANBU's neck. His head rolled to the ground and the book fell out of his lifeless hands.

"That was close. We couldn't let him get away with the information on us." Breathed Suigetsu.

"Ya, ya. Just move out of the way so I can eat the body." Mokashon said.

"As you wish." Suigetsu smiled. "Besides, I have to take out the Red and Black Flashes.

"Have fun with those brats. Just don't underestimate them. Those to freaks work together flawlessly." Mokashon said as she swallowed a bit of the ANBU's flesh.

"I won't. There's no way a Jinchuuriki and an Uchiha brat can take me down." Suigetsu said as he hopped up into the trees and took off.

**A/N: Prologue? Check. Next Chapter? Some time later. Please tell me how I did with this. Please no flames.**


	2. Red and Black meets Red and Black

**A/N: Tema-chan wanted me to post this so I will! Here's chapter 1!! It's improved a lot since my first one as I said before.**

Chapter 1

Branches lashed out at me from all sides. I saw Arata's mask for a moment just before it disappeared. I fell back for a moment and went about ten meters to my left. I had to catch this guy.

A rage was building up in me, an uncontrollable rage. I touched my face under my mask. Thick black fur was coming over my features and my ears were becoming black and pointed.

This was happening a lot lately.

I shook my head the hair receded to and my ears became normal. Then I saw it. I saw the infamous red and black cloak. We were almost to the city boundaries. I sped up and Arata quickly caught up with me.

His hand touched my shoulder and everything stopped except for us. He ran up and grabbed Suigetsu's swords. He had 7 of them. He had taken every one of the Seven Swords Men of the Mist's swords and used them as his own.

"I'll meet up with you in a second." I said as I slung the unmoving Suigetsu over my shoulder. Arata nodded.

I sped through the forest at high speed. We were closer to the special prison cell for Suigetsu then we had been when we started this chase.

Our plan was going great.

3 years ago, my team and Arata all passed the Chunin exam. 6 months later Arata and I both became Jounins. A year after that and we were on our own ANBU team together.

The only thing that had been bad in my life since the Chunin exams was that Bitto was gone.

Forever.

Shuhan and Bitto were on a mission and Shuhan peeled off to look for food. When she came back Bitto lay there beheaded. We had her funeral and Shuhan had been doing missions with other random ANBU. Shuhan and I hadn't talked about it at all because we, at least I, couldn't accept the fact that she was gone forever.

Arata and I had been on Suigetsu's tail for the past 5 days. We had started at my home country, through the Village Hidden by the Rocks, and towards the Country Hidden in the Leaves. We had made preparations this morning to have a special cell to contain Suigetsu.

I got to the prison and ran inside. Arata already had the door open. I threw Suigetsu inside and locked it.

That was a close call. My Jutsu almost wore off.

Suigetsu came to life again as I whipped off my Jackal ANBU mask. Arata ripped off his Tiger mask.

"The Red and Black Flashes meet the Red and Black Akatsuki. You will stand no match against Akatsuki." Suigetsu said.

"Are we that well known?" Arata mocked. He knew perfectly well that we were known as the Red and Black Flashes throughout all of the Ninja countries. Since my hair was red and his was black and since I could stop time, it made it seem as though we learned to use Great Flying Thunder God Jutsu that the 4th Hokage passed down.

We didn't know it, of course, but Arata always said if he comes in contact with a user he will use it and teach it to me.

"I believe we are Arata. Akatsuki is a dead organization, so my question to you is why wear that ridiculous cloak?" I sneered.

"It's reborn. 10 members strong, counting me. It will do what the old Akatsuki couldn't. And all you Jinchuuriki will be dead!" Suigetsu bellowed. Arata grabbed my hand. I shoved my hand through the bars that made it so his chakra couldn't get out. The ears and the black hair came back to my face, except this time my nose protruded and my eyes turned to Jackal eyes.

I grabbed his neck and had him look at me.

"Jinchuurikis are stronger then you think. The more there are the more powerful they become." I uttered. I dropped his head and grabbed my hand out. I breathed for a second and turned back to normal.

"Make sure he's under constant surveillance. I don't want him getting out." I commanded at a guard as I stomped off with Arata close behind.

"Yes Ms. Nara." Said the guard. I trudged out side.

Arata grabbed my hand.

"No one will take you away from me. Even the brand new organization bent on taking over the world and killing you." He said smiling as he pulled me into an embrace.

"It's not only that." I sniffled as I began to cry. "She's gone forever. I never even got to say goodbye. It's not like Bitto to just get beheaded by someone. No fight, no struggle, just dead. She would do anything to live. I just want her back. Now Shuhan and I barely ever talk because of all our missions and she's so depressed that she didn't help Bitto." I sobbed as I finished. Arata stroked my hair as he coddled me.

"It's alright, breathe." He said.

"A shinobi shouldn't show her emotions." I said as I pulled away and wiped my eyes. I shoved my ANBU mask back on.

"Since when were you just a shinobi? Your human it happens." He said as he lifted up my ANBU mask and pecked me on the cheek.

**A/N: Please give me some feedback but NO FLAMES!!**


	3. Persuasion

**A/N: Chapter 2! We get to see a few people from Konoha. I had to put that line in about Kakashi because it's so true! I wuvs him! Anyway, on to the good stuff.**

Chapter 2

"Yes. Suigetsu blatantly said that they have the same motives." I announced. The black hair came back to my face.

The board members of Sunagakure were not listening to me.

"We need to send out ANBU's to stop them. If we don't then we will have another Ninja War." I bellowed. I put my fingers to my temples. The fur receded.

"What was that, Nadeshiko?" Gaara-sama asked.

"She's been doing that a lot, Kazekage-sama." Arata said as he opened his eyes and put the legs of his chair on the floor. He liked to sleep during these meeting. His hair was all tousled and made him look really cute.

"I want to get that looked into." Gaara-sama said.

"This meeting is adjourned." One of the board members said. I stood up.

"Ms. Nara. If we could please have you come this way." Said a medical ninja.

"That problem can't be fixed like that." Said an old man with white hair.

"Sir, we're going to have to ask you to leave. Authorized personnel only." Said the medical ninja. The old man stood up and summoned a toad.

"Now I'm sure the Kazekage-sama wouldn't want you throwing out the Legendary Toad Sage. Now who do we have here? She's quite cute!" said the Toad Sage.

"Jiraiya, get your eyes away from the poor girl." Said a guy who looked older then my dad but could still make fan girls swoon.

"I can't have any fun when you're around Kakashi. Besides if I don't have a research subject, I will have no inspiration to write my next best selling book." Said Jiraiya.

"You did plenty of research on you way here. Down to business. I am Kakashi Hatake, this is Jiraiya-sama, one of the Legendary Sanin, and this is Neji Hyuga, Head of the Ancient Hyuga clan." Said Kakashi. He gestured to a person each time he introduced someone. Neji was a guy about my dad's age who was just sitting in a chair looking quite bored.

"We're here on special orders, so if you would please direct us to the Kazekage-sama" Kakashi continued.

"She's a Jinchuuriki, Kakashi. I think she's quite close to the Kazekage-sama." Said Neji. His eyes were white and pupil less. This must be the Legendary Byakugan.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked looking at Jiraiya.

"That makes perfect sense. How old are you?" asked Jiraiya.

"I'm fifteen. Can you please help me? I can't afford to be weak right now." I said looking at Jiraiya.

"A sweet young girl!! This must be your lucky day Jiraiya!!" Jiraiya said to himself.

"Wait if you have a Jinchuuriki, you must be Bitto, Shuhan, or Nadeshiko." Kakashi said.

"I'm Nadeshiko. Bitto's dead and Shuhan is at the armory." I said. Tears sprang to my eyes.

"What did you do to make the poor girl cry?" said a goofy guy with green spandex, yellow leg warmers, huge eyebrows, and a bowl cut. He looked kinda familiar.

"What did mean Kakashi-sensei do?" said the newcomer.

"Lee! I am not your sensei anymore. We are equals. I was just asking her who she was." Kakashi said.

"I'll just show you where Kazekage-sama is." I said. I walked through the doors into the meeting room.

"What's with all of the Leaf Shinobi?" Arata asked.

"Hey Arata. Haven't seen you in a while. What's up?" Said Kakashi.

"Ah, just trying to get Raikiri instead of Chidori." Said Arata as he shook Kakashi's hand.

"Arata, if you'll excuse us we need to get to Kazekage-sama." I said. Arata grabbed my hand and it immediately turned furry and claw like. I took my hand away and shook it until it changed.

"Now this is just annoying." I said.

"Don't worry; I'll have plenty of time to fix it." Said Jiraiya-sama with a wink. Our odd group walked until we came to the office of Kazekage-sama.

"Gaara-sama." I said as I knocked on the door.

"What Nadeshiko?" he said.

I walked in.

Shuhan's face was red and tear stained. She wiped her face and sat in the corner. I walked over and sat by her.

"Gaara-sama, we've been sent here by Naruto-sama for a special mission regarding the information that Nadeshiko and Arata have just gotten." Said Jiraiya-sama.

**A/N: Next time: New Recruits! It's going to pick up next chapter, I promise.**


	4. Recruitment

**A/N: Gomen it's so late. I meant to put it up earlier today but I had stupid homework. **

Chapter 3

"I didn't know Naruto felt just as Nadeshiko does." Gaara-sama said.

"This is a pressing issue. I thought you were running Sunagakure long enough to realize that if your people found out about this threat, they would go into hysterics. You need to set up a team of _at least_ Jounins and send them out with us now to get rid of this problem." Kakashi said. I looked over at him only to see that he was reading, yes reading, a book entitled 'Icha Icha Kankyou'. Kakashi sure was a weird person.

"The Akatsuki has posed no threat so far." Gaara-sama said with a calm expression on his face.

"Naruto-sama's point exactly. If they pose no threat but plan to, stop them now. There will be a lot less causalities. Give us a team of your best ANBU's and the Akatsuki will be gone." Neji suddenly said.

"Gaara-sama. If any of your ANBU's are like you then one squad will be enough to defeat these people. That's all we are asking." Lee said.

I giggled.

"I'm sorry, you just look so weird." I whispered.

"Gai-sensei gave me this look and he is the best man in the whole world!" said Lee.

"Put a sock in it. He lost to me, 51 to 50." Said Kakashi not looking up from his book.

"So are you giving us a team?" Jiraiya-sama said.

"I'll lend you one right now. It's two Jinchuuriki's and a powerful Uchiha. Take them now and get rid of the Akatsuki." Gaara-sama said.

"Thank you Gaara-sama." I said bowing to him.

"Just don't make the Akatsuki destroy everything." Gaara-sama said as our platoon headed out the door.

"Let me introduce ourselves. I'm Kakashi Hatake, this is Neji Hyuga, this is Jiraiya-sama, and this is Rock Lee." Said Kakashi pointing at each one respectively.

"I'm Shuhan Urufu. I have the Demon Wolf Arufa." Said Shuhan as she made sure that scythe was secure on her back.

"Do you guys have a plan or did you just come here to recruit?" I asked.

"We were going with the sudden death match to anyone we approach but if you have a different idea we're all ears." Said Kakashi as he took out his book.

"I think that we should break up into to groups. The first will consist of Shuhan, Kakashi, Neji, and myself. That way this group will have an experienced fighter, a close range fighter, and a group fighter. When we get to the hideout, the other group, made up of Jiraiya-sama, Lee, and Arata, will stay outside and fight the people they send out. This group also has an experienced fighter a close range fighter and a long range. My group will go inside to recon and try and catch some of them by surprise." I said.

"That's a pretty good plan seeing you've only been on this mission for about 5 minutes. You're definitely like your father." Said Kakashi.

"I'm not done yet. For traveling, we'll have Shuhan in the front because she has the heightened sense of smell. Then Arata, because of his Sharingan abilities. Next is Jiraiya-sama because of his experience. Then Lee because his tai-jutsus aren't good for scouting. Next up is me to help Lee if we get into trouble. After is Kakashi because of his experience. At the end will be Neji because of his 360 degree vision with the Byakugan. We'll stop every so often to give each other updates." I said.

"Extremely well thought out." Said Jiraiya-sama.

"Let's get into formation." Said Shuhan. We all got into our places. Neji gave the signal and everyone began to dart through the desert.

**A/N: Kankyou means fun in Japanese. I decided that Jiraiya needed to make another book in his Icha Icha series. Also I decided that Gai and Kakashi should've had a few more little competitions and, besides, I want Kakashi to win! Ano... Gomen it's so short! It's building up for a longer chapter and a new character! Please tell me how I'm doing!**


	5. Running Loose

**A/N: Two days late, I know. I got grounded Wednesday, had to finish up a big Science paper that I was putting off Thursday, and had to go to a family Ginger Bread House decorating party today. Also, my fingers aren't working right today and I can barely type right! Gao. So again, sorry. Anyhoos, here's the Fourth Chapter. A new character comes in this chapter. I kinda stole her from my friends fic (with permission, of course) and changed her a bit. So you can go read Haylii-Baylii's Kihaku Kusemono fan fic if you like mine. She hates it, but I like it.**

Chapter 4

"You really do have a knack for strategy. Are you as lazy as your father?" said Kakashi smartly.

"Your book's away for once. You must be really confident in your abilities if you're going to slack off like that. And besides that on of the three Shinobi sins. Women. I read the title. I'm not that stupid." I snipped at him. My face was covered in black fur now and I was on my hands and knees bounding through the desert. My ears and nose looked exactly like a jackal.

"Shuhan. Can you stop her?" Yelled Kakashi clearly panicked. I ran at him and tried to grab his arms. Shuhan jumped in front of me. Her demon was almost out to. Before Bitto had died she had helped teach Shuhan to release her seal and put it back even though it took a lot of chakra. Then she was down on all fours like I was and looked like a wolf and a human. I went for her paw and she blocked.

"Nadeshiko! Please don't!!" said a voice that I remembered. I stopped and looked around. Arata's eyes were looking straight at me. The Sharingans gleamed.

"Arata" I said. The fur receded and I was able to stand upright again. I tried to stand up and I just collapsed.

"That's going to be a big problem." Said Jiraiya-sama.

"We need to make a detour. I think Yamato is on a mission around here." Said Kakashi. I tried to move my hand but my chakra felt messed up. Much of the same thing was happening to Shuhan.

"I'm really sorry Shuhan." I mumbled.

"I'm just glad I could finally use that technique!!" Shuhan giggled.

"We need to get going. You're too weak to walk so I'm going to have to carry you." Arata said.

He picked up and I looked over a Shuhan. She was passed out and Lee was carrying her. I closed my eyes and slowly began to drift out of consciousness.

* * *

"Yamato. We really need you to come on this mission with us. Nadeshiko's seal is failing and this transformation messed up Shuhan's even more then it normally is. We need your powers to keep them under control." Said Kakashi's voice. I opened my eyes and saw a guy with brown hair talking with Kakashi. 

"Senpai, I'm on another mission. I'd help if I could." Said the Brown haired man.

"Yamato, you must come with us." Said Jiraiya-sama.

"Yamato I'll go with you. You can help with my Jutsus on the way there." Said a girl with brown hair and cloth covering her eyes.

"Fine Kakashi-senpai. But I'll be helping Kihaku with her new technique. What demons do they have?" said the man I assumed was named Yamato.

"Arufa and Jakkaru." Arata said as he kneeled down by me.

"You doing alright?" he whispered in my ear.

"I'll be." I muttered.

"Jinchuuriki. Your seal must be failing if you need my senpai's ability. It'll be nice to have another one around." Said the person who just joined our group, Kihaku.

"You're a Jinchuuriki? You don't look like one. No offense." I said as I looked at her. Her eyes were bandaged so you couldn't see them.

"Some taken. My Bijuu requires souls every night, so I wouldn't take me too lightly. And I'll let you look into my eyes if you want to die." Kihaku said as brown feathers grew all around her face.

"Your seal's failing too. You'll fit right in with Shuhan and me. Fukurou. It's not the worst. You just don't need human souls. Go feed off a bunch of animal ones that are getting ready to be sent to slaughter." I scoffed.

"It's harder than you think it is." She yelled.

"Well my life's not such a breeze either!" I bellowed as the fur was coming back quicker and my ears and nose already looked like a Jackal's.

Kihaku already had feathers, a beak, and her arms were turning into wings.

"Yamato!" Neji yelled. I turned back to normal. I looked at Kihaku and she was panting.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's alright." Kihaku said.

"Bijuus." I blushed.

"I know that feeling." She smiled.

"We should rearrange so it's Arata, Jiraiya, Lee, Shuhan, Yamato, me, you, Kakashi, Neji." I said. Kakashi nodded.

"You heard the girl. Get into position. Shuhan and Nadeshiko, can I talk to you for a second?" said Kakashi. We walked over to him and Yamato.

"Yamato will be able to suppress your chakra, so while we have him around I think it will be good if you work on a Specialty Jutsu. Since Kihaku is already working on hers, then it will be no problem if you work on yours. And if you demon escapes we will have Yamato suppress it." Kakashi said to us.

"Let's get moving if we want to get anything done today." Said Yamato.

**A/N: O.K. Next chapter, making new Jutsus. I'll update Sunday night because I want to try to finish the ending to the third fic in this series. I also want to make my Christmas Wish List :) Sorry again for the late update!!**


	6. Recreating Nature

**A/N: I know I've been a bad girl for not updating, but I've had tons of projects and stuff. _Sooo _I've decided I'll do a double update. Sorry again.**

Chapter 5

"Let's stop here." Shouted Jiraiya-sama. I slowed down and breathed. Yamato had to suppress my demon 5 times today already. I was being such a burden on this trip.

"No you're not. Even if you are I'd still keep ya." Said Arata as he sat down by me put his arm around me. I smiled as I laid my head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"Nadeshiko, Shuhan, Kihaku. Let's work on your Jutsu. Let me just set up camp." Said Yamato. He made the sign of the ram and suddenly a wooden building large enough to house all of us popped up.

"What was that?" Shuhan questioned as she examined it.

"That is a Mokuton Jutsu that was in the First Hokage's genes. I was kidnapped as a child and was implanted with the First Hokage's genes. That is why I can restrain demon chakra." Yamato said as he admired his handiwork.

"Can you just make wooden boxes?" I asked.

"Ya but I like showing off." Yamato replied with a playful smile. Kihaku came over and we headed off to an area that was in a clearing and away from the camp.

"I want you all to try and invent a defensive and an offensive Jutsu. You can make it both like Neji's Rotation, which blocks and repels. Model it off another Jutsu but add your special technique to it. Let's get to work." Yamato said.

Offensive. I already have a bunch of offensive moves. Just like my newest technique I've learned.

Sand Maelstrom.

It required a lot of Chakra enforced sand which you would use to create a sand Maelstrom which would get more sand and make the Maelstrom larger. Once it was large enough you would concentrate it to your opponent and that would do a lot of damage.

But how could I build off of that? I sat down in the grass. Everything was quiet except for the sound of Chakra fusing with air and Fire being thrown.

And those annoying crickets.

I kicked at one of them and it flew off. I made a cricket out of sand and had it chase after that one. It flew up into a tree and started to sing with its odd cricket sound again. I made another sand cricket and had it fly up there.

That was it! I could make sand crickets and make them swarm! I would be combining crickets with Sand Maelstrom Jutsu!!

I'm such a genius.

I made a couple more crickets. This was to hard to just make every detail on such a little thing. I wish I could make it bigger without using up more sand.

"I believe that Matsuri has filled Deidara's place. She left the village a couple of months ago so the timing could fit. Let's just hope that she doesn't like to make big bombs like Deidara." I faintly heard Jiraiya-sama say.

_Deidara._

He used to make clay bombs that blew up when he activated them. When he captured Gaara-sama to extract his demon he made a large clay bomb, out of just a handful of clay, which almost blew up the whole city.

Just a handful of clay.

"Yamato-sensei. Do you know what technique that Deidara used to make that clay bomb that almost destroyed Sunagakure?" I asked him.

"I don't but Kakashi-senpai does. Kakashi!" he yelled.

"What Yamato?" Kakashi said back.

"Nadeshiko has a question." He said as Kakashi made his way through the growth.

"What technique did Deidara use to make his clay larger?" I asked again.

"Is that all? Yamato made it sound as if someone had died. It was Inanimate Enlargement Jutsu." Said Kakashi.

He taught me how to do it and he turned around and walked off.

"Thank you!" I called after him.

"Do you have an idea?" Yamato-sensei asked.

"I'll let you see when I have it down." I said as I walked back to where I was sitting. I created a cricket out of sand. Then I used Inanimate Enlargement Jutsu that I just learned and then used the Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu on the enlarged Cricket. Soon I had a whole fleet.

"Yamato-sensei! I have a technique." I said as I waved him over. I picked each one up with my chakra and made them all fly around the tree where the cricket that had given the idea once was.

"Nice. How'd ya do it?" Yamato-sensei asked.

"I saw a cricket while I was thinking about my Sand Maelstrom Jutsu. So I made a cricket and then enlarged it with Inanimate Enlargement Jutsu. After I made Shadow Clones of it. Then I combined it with my Sand Maelstrom. I'll call it Plague of a Million Locusts." I explained.

"Great job. Now you just need a defensive move." Yamato said.

"How do you do your Mokuton Jutsus?" I asked.

"You have to have it as a Kekkai-Genkai." Yamato said as he made a chair out of nothing.

"Can you just tell me?" I implored.

"Well, first you have to think of what you want to make. Then concentrate chakra into your hands. Then my chakra turns into wood and I am able to bend it. Is that what you want to know?" He said.

"Yes thank you, Yamato-sensei." I said as I bowed. I walked over to where I sat before and to make a hollow box of sand. I tried to mold it but it wasn't working.

"Ack!!" I cried as my sand exploded everywhere. I gathered my sand again and placed it back in my hourglass. I took out a little bit. I made a small orb. Then I expanded it slowly so it was hollow inside.

If only I could do that with a lot of sand. I tried to remember what Yamato had said about Mokuton. I needed to concentrate more. I grabbed a bunch of sand and concentrated. Then my sand made a box around me.

I freaked out that I had actually done it and dropped it.

"Shuhan. I'm going to make a box around me and I want you to shoot fire at it and try to stab it with your scythe." I said to her. She nodded. I picked up my sand and concentrated. I made the box around me. I made sure it was compact. Then I heard fire mixing with air and then heard the unmistakable sound of metal hitting sand.

"Stand back." Said a voice that I didn't immediately recognize. Then I felt the box shudder and water mix with my sand. Then water began to bore into my box.

My only weakness. A spinning ball of concentrated water began to come at me. Then I realized Kihaku was trying it out.

"Stop!" I screamed.

"No match for my new Jutsu?" Kihaku smiled.

"Water's my enemy. I can't control sand that has come in contact with water recently." I said as I stared at her.

"Enough you two. What do you call your new Jutsu, Kihaku and Nadeshiko?" Yamato-sensei inquired.

"I call it Sunaton!" I said happily.

"Great job Nadeshiko. Kihaku, what do you call yours?" Yamato-sensei grinned.

"I call it Mizuken. I modeled it off of Hokage-sama's Rasengan. I'll try to make Mizu-shuriken next." Kihaku jeered.

"Good job. Shuhan, you took the Toad Mouth Trap with a wolf. Wolf Mouth Trap. And you're Great Fire Ball Jutsu! Amazing!! You could do precise damage because you turned it into the shape of a wolf. I'm very impressed." Yamato said. I smiled at Shuhan. Fur was all over her face even though she was smiling. I felt mine and the same thing was happening to me.

"Yamato. A little help?" Shuhan giggled.

I hugged her. This was the first time we had both been happy in a long time. We ambled back to the "camp".

I was so exhausted that I laid my head down and just fell asleep.

I slept through the whole night with out a disturbance until morning.

**A/N: Next Chapter, Meeting up for the first time with the Reborn Akatsuki. **


	7. Confusion

**A/N: This is the latter part of the double update. This chapter might be a bit confusing because I tried something new by trying to tie in things from the series. Please tell me how I did with this.**

Chapter 6

"Arata, do you know Great Fireball Jutsu? If so use it! Shuhan over there. On the count of three." Kakashi screamed out commands as Shuhan and the rest ran around fighting people.

I opened my eyes.

I could smell singed hair and blood. I shoved on my hourglass. I hopped out of the window and on to the ground.

I had already sculpted and enlarged a locus. I used the Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu to create about a million more. By the time I hit the ground I had already sent my plague to one of the people fighting Shuhan. She turned around to give a quick good guy pose. I ran over beside her.

"Wolf Jackal Combo?" she asked. "Wolf Jackal Combo." I affirmed. I made a giant jackal with all of chakra infused sand except for a little which I sent into the ground. Shuhan had made hers with fire.

"Ready!" Shuhan screamed. My Jackal began to run instep with me and Shuhan's wolf did the same as her. I grabbed onto her hands and my Jackal did the same to her Wolf. I flipped her over and her Wolf landed straight onto someone fighting Arata. Then she began to twirl me until everything turned into colored blurs.

Then she let go of me. I heard something collide with sand and I new that it had worked.

Shuhan made her Wolf run towards some one fighting Kihaku. It held the opponent down so Kihaku could use her new Jutsu that she had perfected yesterday. I had my Jackal run towards someone fighting Lee. I used my Defensive Technique around him and had my Jackal gallop towards the enemy.

He turned around and I saw who it was.

Suigetsu. He had escaped. I looked around and saw that all of the opponents had Red and Black robes. I continued to make my Jackal run towards Suigetsu. He easily dodged. He was falling into my trap. His feet hit ground only to be shot up again. I released my Sunaton on Lee but made one around Suigetsu.

I stopped and counted the Akatsukis. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. That would make 9 counting Suigetsu. They were missing one. I looked to the trees and saw a flicker of a robe. I ran towards it just as Arata was in range to get Suigetsu.

I released my Sunaton on Suigetsu and continued at full speed towards the trees. I ran. My demon was almost fully out. I breathed slowly as I ran and that helped. I was gaining speed with my demon out. I needed to get it out completely.

Bitto's dead. Arata might die. Shuhan and I barely ever talk. I had to remind myself how awful my life was if I was going to get my demon out.

I felt my face and my nose was a snout.

Perfect. I shot through the trees at lightning speed. I could see the back of the robe and the blond hair.

Just like Bitto's color. I breathed slowly and my demon receded. I was getting to a clearing. I could fight this person there. I got to the clearing and rubbed my temples. My demon ebbed back into its seal. I grabbed out some sand and put some into the ground.

"I won't sink below fighting someone who hasn't provoked me." I said with a smug smile.

"You sound like I friend I think I used to know. She was my best friend. I also had another best friend. We all had demons. I think. Maybe it wasn't my life. Or was it? You sound very familiar." Said the person.

Its voice sounded like Bitto. It turned around only to reveal Bitto's face.

"You look like that person I think I used to know. I think." Said the Bitto.

"This Gen-justu is awful!! How long have you been in my mind?! STOP!! STOP!!" I shouted panic-stricken. I tried to release the gen-jutsu. Only it wasn't. I mean the Gen-jutsu didn't release. I tried to momentarily stop my chakra and force it in another direction. It still didn't release the gen-jutsu.

"I think you are the person I used to know. If I did know someone." Said Bitto.

"You're dead. You can't be here!!! You left this world months ago!" I screamed.

"Maybe I did. I don't know. I don't feel like I know anything anymore." Said Bitto. "If I know you then I'll maybe see you around." Bitto said.

She turned to leave but I went to grab her.

I looked at where my hand had touched her.

It was only dust.

"Good-bye whoever you are." Bitto whispered.

'Help me' said that perfect voice in my head. I hadn't heard this voice in months.

"BITTO!!!" I screamed as I ran after and tried to grab her cloak. Her body slammed to the ground. I turned her over. Tears streaming down my furry face, I slapped Bitto.

"How dare you do this to us?!?! You betray us for this!!!! You loved your village!! Now you leave and you don't even remember me!" I cried. I looked down and saw that it wasn't Bitto but a lesser rogue ninja.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed. My cry sounded like a Jackal's howl.

"Nadeshiko!" Arata said as he ran into the clearing and grabbed my face.

"Are you alright?" he said as he examined my face.

"Bitto. She was here. She didn't remember me. She thought she new me. Then I heard her perfect voice say 'Help me.' I don't get it." I cried.

"It's alright. It probably was a gen-jutsu." He said as he laid my head against his chest.

"It wasn't. I tried everything. I don't get it." I sobbed. Arata picked me up and carried me to where everyone else was.

"I've seen this technique." Lee inferred.

"I have too." Kakashi added. "Shape shifting Jutsu. It's forbidden. It requires a human sacrifice and then that body will be covered in dust to match the person it is imitating. It was mostly used by Akatsuki before its fall. They had spies with a Mind Control Seal on it and then used them as the sacrifice. They never new what was coming. If this is the case then I have some disturbing news if Nadeshiko has seen correctly. She said……." Arata said.

"That Bitto was alive." Shuhan said.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I thought I saw her too. I just thought it was my imagination getting the best of me. Then I heard you screaming for Bitto. I tried to come to you but Matsuri, yes Matsuri-senpai, was fighting against me." Shuhan said. She began to cry. I hopped out of Arata's arms and hugged her.

"Bitto would never betray us." I said as I cried too.

"Ick. Tears." Shuhan sniffled. Fur was on both faces.

I laughed. "She said she remembered me. She was just babbling about nothing. Then her perfect voice said Help me. It was soooooo confusing." I said.

"She's alive." Jiraiya-sama said.

"How do you know?" I snipped.

"Arata. He said that Akatsuki liked to use mind control. The mindless babbling and her Perfect Voice Jutsu telling you help means that she has a little consciousness. Just enough to remember you and tell you to help. You haven't lost her. She's just lost you." Jiraiya-sama said.

"She's alive." Shuhan said disbelieving.

"I doubted her." I said sadly.

"It's not your fault. She's been gone for 4 months. You even saw her body." Arata said.

"But how come we saw her body and she's not dead?" Shuhan asked. How come I didn't think of that?

"Arata had already said it. Shape Shifting Jutsu. The used a human sacrifice and left that fake body there as a trick. Not even the best analyst could've noticed it. They've had Bitto for these months, in their ranks and a full time Akatsuki. She's been trying to break free this whole time." Kakashi said.

"We doubted her." Shuhan said.

"It's not like she really is dead. We'll get her back." Arata said with a dazzling smile that could make anyone fangirl faint.

"Let's get moving. I'll have Pakkun go and scout out the Akatsuki." Kakashi said.

"But we have nothing to track them with." Kihaku said.

"We don't?" Shuhan said holding up a piece of cloth.

"Just like a Sand Shinobi." Kakashi said smiling as he bit his finger.

**A/N: I'll try to update Saturday!! Ja ne!**


	8. If Looks Could Kill

**A/N: I'm sorry!! I've been sick all weekend and Monday so today is actually the first day I feel okay to move. I hate colds achoo Anyway, 3 more chapters until this fic is over. I have the last fic in the trilogy in progress right now. It's 53 pages so far and it dwarfs everything else I've ever attempted to write. And, I'm not even done with it yet! I'll update it probably a week or so after I finish this. If I run out of chapters to post for the next fic, then I'll employ a few of the oneshots to this I've written. I'll talk more about it when I get there, so here's the good stuff!! Sorry for the super long Author's Note!**

Chapter 7

"This is there hideout?" Kihaku questioned with a skeptic look on her face as she studied the rocks.

"It may not look like much but behind these doors is unimaginable power. And Bitto. Now Neji, can I have you look for the seals." Kakashi said as he summoned up his Ninken.

"4.45 km South East. 5.2 km South West. 6 km North East. The last one is 4.7 km North West. Who are you going to send?" Neji said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Seals. This is the 5 barrier type. The first seal is right here," Kakashi said tapping a piece of paper that was seal to the flat area of a rock and biting his finger through his mask, "The other 4 are where Neji just said they are. Now if it is like last time then we need to go in groups of 2 with 2 ninken, except for me. I'll be by myself and with Pakkun. Since the headsets won't work with these distances, my ninken will do a better job. They are fast and can hear the echoes of your voices. Now split up!" Kakashi said.

"We should go together because we are both each other's weaknesses. That way we are unbeatable." Kihaku said.

"Sounds like a good plan. See ya Arata. Don't get yourself hurt!" I said to Arata as I pecked him on his cheek.

"Sounds good." Arata said as he kissed a lock of my hair.

"You both look like nice girls!" said a white dog with a dark brown tuft of hair coming out of his head.

"You always go for the noisy girls, man!" said light brown dog with a mane of spiky hair and a kanji on its head.

"I'm not _that_ noisy!" Kihaku and I said in unison. I heard Arata and Shuhan laugh.

"Let's move." Jiraiya-sama said.

"4.45 km South East." The first dog said. We sped off towards the seal. I looked down and saw that a river was underneath us.

"We're getting close." Said the second dog. I nodded. We ran through the trees at top speed. It was really serene here. It made it hard to believe that such an evil organization could actually be here.

"Halt." Said the first dog.

"We're here." I whispered.

"Now I want you all on you guards. Pakkun said that it isn't as easy as pulling a piece of paper off a rock. Stay alert." The second dog commanded.

"Alright." Kihaku and I both said.

"On the count of three. One, Two Three!" The dog said as his ears perked up listening to other barks. I pulled off the seal.

"That was easy." Kihaku said.

"Oh really?" I jeered as I pointed behind her. There were two shapes emerging from the ground.

"This can't be good." Kihaku said.

Then the shapes took form of the worst thing you could imagine to fight.

Yourself.

"I got this." Kihaku said. She put one foot into the river and then was able to lift up most of the water. The other Kihaku and the other me quickly stopped her.

"Not so easy?" I said.

"Your powers are my greatest weakness." Kihaku said as she dodged an attack from her other self.

"Touch my shoulder." I said as I made rapid hand signs.

"Why?" she said as she began to throw balls of water at her other self.

"Just do." I yelled.

"Fine." Kihaku said sulking. I executed the Jutsu just as she grabbed my shoulder. The world stopped.

"Slit there throats!" I screeched as I ran over to the other me. I grabbed out a kunai and went for her but she wasn't there.

"Chikusho. Kihaku watch out!" I shrieked.

"I have eyes, you know." She hollered. "Let's do one at a time." Kihaku said.

"Get them in your Sunaton and I'll break out my trump card." Kihaku said.

"Done." I said as I easily encompassed each clone in sand.

"Close your eyes and let the other me out." Kihaku said. I slowly lowered my Sunaton on her clone. I was standing behind Kihaku but the next thing I new was I saw the clone's eyes vibrant for a moment before it became absorbed into the ground. Kihaku turned around and I looked straight into them.

Kihaku had lifeless eyes that seemed to bore through anything that they looked at. They were opaque and unearthly.

"You should be dead! That's why I told you to close your eyes." Kihaku screamed.

"Well I'm alive so you're going to have to put up with me more. Hurry up and get done with my clone." I snapped. She did the same thing to my clone.

"Look into my eyes again!" Kihaku commanded. I stared into her dead eyes.

"I don't get it." She muttered.

"Put those rags back on your eyes so we can head back. If you even need those rags." I snipped.

"I do. You're the first person whose ever seen my eyes and lived." She mumbled.

"Just hurry up." Said the second dog. She quickly retied the bandages and we ran back to the hideout.

"Good job. You guys are the first to get back. You two are dismissed." Kakashi said while the two dogs turned into puffs of smoke and disappeared.

A few minutes later Arata and Shuhan appeared.

"What took you so long?" I giggled as Arata sat down panting. I sat down on his lap and looked into his eyes.

"Wasn't that fun?" he said sarcastically as he caught his breathe.

"Would've been more fun with you there." I smirked as I leaned up to give him a kiss.

"Ahem." I heard someone give a fake cough.

"No P.D.A." Kihaku sniggered.

"It's not my fault you don't have a boyfriend." I snapped.

"I do. Seiichi Hyuga, matter of fact." She said.

"Well it's not my fault he's not on this escapade." I said as fur came onto my face and feathers onto Kihaku. Then she began to unravel her bandages. I slapped my hand over Arata's eyes.

"Don't look. Those eyes will kill you." I yelled. I looked at Shuhan and she was staring straight at her.

"Doesn't affect her either." I sneered.

"If your so sure then let Arata look." She sniggered.

"I don't want to take a chance with him." I muttered.

"Typical. So sure of yourself but unwilling to test it." Kihaku mocked.

"I wouldn't test it either." Jiraiya said as he hopped off a tree with his eyes closed.

"Put the bandages on. It only doesn't work on Jinchuuriki and Bijuus. That's why they aren't affected." Yamato-sensei said. She rewrapped them around her eyes.

"You wouldn't try it on my son would you Kihaku?" Neji said as he returned with Lee.

"I would never try it on Seiichi! I don't think you're theory is right though, Yamato-sensei. I used it on the clones and they died." Kihaku said gaping at the very thought of it.

"They weren't realy Jinchuuriki so therefore, it wouldn't work. Can we get this debate over with and get into the hideout?" Kakashi said.

"No need to. The Akatsuki came to you." Said Konohamaru with 9 other red and black clad ninjas.

**A/N: Next chapter, the final showdown!! I promise I'll update Thursday!!**


	9. Destruction

**A/N: Sorry I'm posting this so late in the day, but it's technically on time! I really love this chapter, even though it seems choppy at times. Anyway, I've been working alot on the last installment in this trilogy. I've been procrastinating but it's getting there. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

"Bitto!!" Shuhan screamed as she went to jump up in the trees. I grabbed her shoulder.

"Not now." I whispered in her ear.

"I always knew this time would come. But I never knew with such weak shinobis." Konohamaru sneered.

"3 Jinchuurikis, a new Uchiha, Sharingan Kakashi, Mokuton Yamato, the Head of the Hyuga clan, a Sanin, and the world's best Tai-Jutsu specialist. I wouldn't take them too lightly." Said a girl with the same light lavender eyes as Neji.

"I had best friends that used to be a Jinchuuriki. At least I think I had best friends. Did I have best friends Mokashon?" Bitto said.

"You used to before I killed them!" said a voice. I felt a kunai get pressed to my throat. I looked behind me to see a woman with a giant red and white striped plant on her head.

"Nobody move!" Konohamaru yelled. Kakashi threw a kunai at Konohamaru but it missed the mark by far. I looked at Arata for help but his Sharingans were working over time to process something.

"Konohamaru. So nice to see you." Said a man with butter yellow hair that anyone could identify as Hokage-sama. Arata smirked.

"I wish I could say the same to you." Konohamaru said spitting mad.

"Seiichi!" Kihaku smiled as she threw her arms around a Hyuga with shoulder length hair. He looked hot but hailed in comparison to my Arata.

"He better." Arata grinned at me.

"If were just going to sit around like daisies then I'm going to kill someone." Mokashon said as she pressed the Kunai to my throat harder. I coughed. Mokashon jumped back as I heard Arata's Raikiri-shuriken mix with air.

"A ruthless one. At least this fight won't be totally dissapointing." Mokashon said as she sunk into the ground. A split second later she popped up by Bitto. I grabbed Arata's hand and he pulled me close to his side. I scanned the Akatsuki's. Each one was in my Bingo Book.

Hanabi Hyuga was standing next Konohamaru smirking. Matsuri-senpai was twirling a kunai in her hand. Kane Kaguya was ripping out her bones and regrowing them. Matsudai-sensei was there. There was a man with Yellow Mask covering his face and a woman with purple hair who had her back turned.

Then there was Bitto. She was staring off into the distance.

"I said this once before, if this is going to be a walk in the park then I'm going to have a meal." Mokashon said again, her eyes flashing at me.

"There will be plenty of bodies after this, Mokashon. These Shinobis will be nothing." Konohamaru said.

"You take them too lightly. We have 4, soon to be 5, jinchuuriki." The Hokage-sama said pacing back and forth.

"What do you mean by that?" Konohamaru yipped.

"I mean we have Kihaku, Shuhan, Nadeshiko, and me. We will get Bitto back." Hokage-sama said.

"Nadeshiko and Shuhan. I think I used to know them." Bitto said staring at where Hokage-sama was standing.

He threw a Kunai at Bitto's feet and immediately was standing there. Arata's Tomoe in his Sharingan were spinning very fast.

"You did know them. Then you were abducted by the Akatsuki and had a mind control seal put on you. Do you remember that?" Hokage-sama teased.

"They put a mind control seal on me and then made me work with them. They made me work with them!" Bitto yelled. Her demon began to come out.

"I know how to fix it." Hokage-sama said in a sing-song voice.

"Don't!" Konohamaru screamed. Hokage-sama waved a hand in front of Bitto's face and immediately she became alert.

"Konohamaru!!!!!" she screamed as she fully released her seal. Then havoc broke out.

Arata disappeared from my side and was doing his double handed Raikiri and Rasengan. He ran at Kane and flipped over her. He stabbed her in the back but was only pushed back by dense bone.

I ran at her and sent waves of sand from the ground at her. She easily dodged but was falling into my trap. Arata moved perfectly to my plan. I buried my sand into the ground and Arata jumped over her again. Shuhan spit fire at Kane and I trapped her in my Sand Coffin.

"Desert Burial!!!" I screamed as the sand condensed. It did her barely any harm. I pushed against her with a wall of Sand. This was going nowhere.

Fast.

Then a perfect wave of Water appeared by my Sand. It wasn't touching it but it was helping. I saw Bitto jump to the side opposite of me and make a giant wall of Wind. The Three Elements were boring down on Kane. We needed the final straw to break the camels back. The Shuhan came to the other side of me, opposite on Kihaku, and made a wall of fire.

"Demon Four Elements Jutsu?" Kihaku yelled so we could all hear.

"I like it!" Bitto said enthusiastically. Then I felt the vibrations of a dead body hitting the ground.

I flipped over Matsudai-sensei who was standing right by me. I grabbed her shoulder just as Arata grabbed mine.

"I've heard you've perfected your time Jutsus." Mastudai-sensei smirked.

"I did but I've heard that you've been able to extend your time Jutsus to an hour." I said back.

"I did. You just need more chakra and enforce it with the ram hand sign. I can't believe that no one had thought of doing it before." She said happily.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because I'm going to kill you." She said smiling.

"Oh really?" Arata said as his hand went through her body.

"Always so gruesome?" I asked.

"How do we undo this Jutsu? We can't wait an hour in here. And Matsudai is dead." Arata murmured.

"Well we are a Jinchuuriki and an Uchiha so we can find a way to get out." I said. Arata walked away.

More chakra and the sign of the ram. If that's all then getting out of here will be a breeze.

"Arata!" I said.

"You rang." He said as his hands wrapped around my waist.

"I can get us out of here." I said as I leaned my head back so I was looking into his eyes.

"Then please do because I want to work on a new Jutsu." He said as I did the hand signs. The world sprang back to life.

"See ya!!" I said as I galloped away to face off against Matsuri-senpai.

"Hey Matsuri-senpai!" I said as I stood in front of her.

"How ya been, Nadeshiko. I still see ya got ya hot boyfriend." She said as she threw a Kunai at me. I jumped and sent Sand Maelstrom at her.

"Ya. So what's up with you?" I asked as I formed sand cricket and made it into a Locus.

"Not much. As you see, I've joined an evil Organization." She said as she summoned up some more weapons. I sent my plague at her. She emerged from it breathing heavy and with many wounds. She was weak.

"Sand Coffin!!" I cried. She was done for.

"I'm glad you've stuck with the sand Jutsus. It would've done me good. Just tell Kazekage-sama that I still love him." Matsuri-senpai breathed as the sand began to constrict her air pipes.

"It won't matter to him but I'll tell him. Desert Burial!!!!!!!!!!" I yelped. I grabbed my sand back. There was only one person left, Konohamaru. Hokage-sama was fighting him but it was no good because they both had a bunch of shadow clones. I ran over to him.

By now I must be running low on chakra. I felt my face and it was a jackal's face. I was on all fours running. I looked at Kihaku and Shuhan. They both looked like their demons. Bitto was fighting with her demon out.

"Hokage-sama. Watch out." I howled as I galloped full speed at Konohamaru. The Hokage-sama then let out his demon too.

It was 5 demons versus a man.

But apparently Konohamaru wasn't just a man. He turned into something that looked like a cross between a bunch of demons. Demon arms and wings were all over his body and his face look like a quilt made of demons. I ran at him with Shuhan coming at him from another angle. I hit him with a load of sand. He easily blocked it and went for a head shot. He scraped my face but my sandy face came back. Kihaku and Bitto dove at him but he blocked so I went at him with Shuhan and Hokage-sama.

I got a hit in his face. He did a flip backwards and landed on Shuhan's legs. She kicked him up into the air. Bitto and Kihaku each caught a side of him and pulled. "Nine Tailed Barrage!!" the Hokage-sama yelled as he jumped into the air and hit him with all nine of his tails.

"Elemental Demons." I yelled. I got next to him and made a block of sand that covered his feet. Shuhan was next. She blew Amaterasu on him, an Uchiha Jutsu with a splash of Shuhan. Bitto helped fan the flames. I made my sand crawl up his body.

"Akatsuki will always live." He said as he spit on the ground in front of me. A bubble of water enveloped his face and cut off his air.

"Will ya shut up for, like, a minute?" Kihaku said flaming mad. In a minute his body became weak.

"And the Akatsuki dies." Arata said as he stepped beside me and put one of his arms around me.

"Really?" Konohamaru said as I felt a kunai slice through my trachea. I coughed up blood.

"Nadeshiko!" Arata screamed as he caught me.

"We need a medical ninja!" Kihaku bellowed. Hokage-sama threw a kunai and immediately a pink haired ninja that I remembered as Sakura appeared.

She ripped the Kunai out of my throat and it felt as though she had cleaved my neck open.

"Breathe slowly and steadily." She said. I watched Arata get up and walk over to where Konohamaru was laying.

"Jackass!" he said as he put his foot on Konohamaru's chest. Then Arata charged up his hand with Raikiri and stuck it to Konohamaru's throat. Then Konohamaru was truly dead.

"I need you to focus over here." Sakura said.

"Please listen to her." Arata said as he stroked my hair and kissed my cheek very lightly. That was enough to make my heartbeat rise and me to pass out from lack of blood.

**A/N: I'll try to update Saturday, but I'm doing a bunch of volunteer work that day so I can't promise anything. If not Saturday, then Sunday. I'll either post the last chapter with chapter 9 or update a day after. I'll go on a week long hiatus once this fic is finished posting. Tell me how I did on this chapter. Also, I've seen a bunch of hits on Demon Three: Chuunin Exams, and it makes me all happy and fuzzy inside!! I'll stop babbling now! Oh, and if you can't guess what Jutsu Naruto was using to get there, I'll explain it better next chapter, I promise!**


	10. Reunion

**A/N: Gao. My back hurts really bad, and my arms do too. I got sunburned really badly and I've been trying to do anything to get my mind off of it! Ano, here's the next chapter. One more after this. I'll either update today or tomorrow! They're both kind of short, so sorry, but it was time to wrap this fic up! FYI, this chapter takes place a few days after the last one. Here you go!**

Chapter 9

"Oh so weak." Kihaku smirked. She was standing there with her arms around the cute Hyuga.

"Better not be as cute as me." Arata said as he put his hand on top of mine and leaned into kiss me.

"You're the only one my heart will ever belong to. You didn't have to be that grisly when you killed Konohamaru." I said when he finished kissing me.

"Oh but I did. That was a vital point. That should have killed you. I couldn't let him kill the love of my life." He said as he looked me square in the eye.

"Where am I?" I asked as I looked out the window to get away from his gaze.

"Sunagakure." He said.

"Then why are they here?" I asked as I pointed at Kihaku and the man I assumed to be Seiichi.

"You didn't hear the news. Well since there both ANBU's, Hokage-sama and Kazekage-sama both decided that we should make a special platoon that has 2 of the most powerful Kekkei-Genkai and 4 Jinchuuriki. So from now on we will be doing missions with them." He said as he stroked my hair.

"We have more visitors for her so we will have to ask you all to leave." Said a medical ninja.

"Get better so I can whip your sorry behind on our first mission." Kihaku said as she walked off with Seiichi.

"I love you." Arata said as he kissed me on my cheek.

"Love you too." I said as he walked off.

"Nadeshiko!!!!" Bitto shrieked.

"Bitto!!!!!" I said as I hugged her.

"OMG!! I haven't been able to talk to you in forever!" Bitto said as she began to cry.

"Stop it your making me cry too!" Shuhan said as we both started crying.

"So, how's life away from Akatsuki?" I asked.

"So much better. It was awful. Some days with the mind control seal it felt like I was seeing life from someone else's body and couldn't do anything; While others all I could hear was voices. Other days I could remember past memories and others it felt like I was leading a new life. Jiraiya-sama said it's because my mind was trying to break through so much that it could never actually work properly." Bitto said.

"So we gonna talk now Shuhan??" I asked her.

"Of course!!! I just can't wait to go on a mission with our new platoon. We're so gonna rock it!" Shuhan giggled.

"Nadeshiko needs her rest." The Medical Ninja said.

"See ya guys." I said as they walked off.

**A/N: One more chapter left. It'll be the finishing touches and leaving off to my next one. My next fic is really different but is still Nadeshiko and Co. I'll talk more about it when the time comes though! I'm just so excited about it! Anyway, I'll update tonight or tomorrow!**


	11. Training

**A/N: Last chapter, but it's really short. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

It was 6 A.M. I had been released from the hospital 3 days ago and tomorrow was our new platoon's first mission. I couldn't wait. And besides I wanted to get in some all day training with Arata.

I walked down the deserted streets of Sunagakure with nothing but the new sun out with me. I got to Arata's apartment door. I knocked three times before he actually answered. He opened the door with messed up hair and his abs looking totally hot through his mesh shirt.

I flung my arms around him and kissed him.

"You're up early!" he said looking a little more alert.

"Well I want to train today so I can beat Kihaku to a pulp!" I giggled. "Now hurry up and change so we can train." I said as I leaned against the wall outside his house.

Two minutes later he emerged with training gear.

"Training ground number 6?" He asked.

"Anything's fine with me as long as I'm with you!" I laughed as I grabbed his hand and ambled down the street with him.

We walked into training ground number 6 and began to train. I threw some sand walls at him and he dodged. He worked on perfecting his Rasengan and Raikiri.

At around noon we switched to target practice. We took turns throwing Kunai at each other.

At around two in the afternoon Arata threw a Kunai that landed at my feet.

"Nice aim. Are you getting tired?" I said to Arata who was at the other side of the field.

But then he wasn't on the other side of the field anymore. He was standing right in front of me with his face centimeters from mine. I looked down at the Kunai and saw the paper seal on it.

"Oh really? Because you're where you always need to be, in my arms." Arata said as he began to kiss me.

**A/N: If you don't know, the Jutsu he used is the one I talked about in chapter one, Great Flying Thunder God Jutsu. It's the Jutsu they got their name sake from and now they actually know it! I'm so happy! As I'm posting this chapter I have 24 reviews! That's way more then I anticipated! I'll probably start posting next Saturday, but if not, Wednesday at the latest. I won't be updating much on it because I'm not done with it yet, and I don't want to pressure myself into writing and making it end up a different way then I want it. The next fic's title (I can't think of a good title right now!) will start with The Demon Three, so be on the look out! Anyway, tell me how I did with finishing it up!**


End file.
